I Could Have Danced All Night
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: A Once Upon a Time One-Shot. What if Belle had been at Cinderella's Wedding and had seen Rumpelstiltskin? A simple little what if story. Rumpelstiltskin/Belle Now has an Epilogue
1. I Could Have Danced All Night

**I Could Have Danced All Night**

* * *

Belle had never been one for glamor, but even she couldn't deny the beauty that met her as she entered the Royal Ballroom. It was a large ceilinged room with a stunning tile floor and beautiful cream colored columns.

Decorations of all colors and sizes dotted the room, making it seem brighter than was ordinary. This had been done on purpose for tonight was a special night for all the kingdoms and the feeling of joy was contagious.

It was the Wedding Party of Ella and Prince Thomas and the festivities had lasted the entire day. The happy couple had been married earlier than day for all to see. It had been a beautiful ceremony with not one dry eye to be had. But no one was embarrassed by this fact, nor did they try to hide it. There was nothing to hide.

Belle held onto her father's arm and smiled warmly at everyone she passed. The young woman had never been to a party such as this and it took all her will power to contain her excitement.

"Maurice!"

Both Belle and her father turned to see a middle-aged man with gray hair and bright eyes. The way he was currently smiling, the man looked like he was a child once more.

Maurice- Belle's father- broke into a large grin and began to laugh. "Derek!"

The two old friends embraced merrily, laughing. Belle watched in wonder; it was very rarely that her father looked or acted so happy. And because of this it was a touching moment for her.

The two pulled away and Maurice slapped the other man on the back. "Congratulations old friend! May your son and his wife be blessed in their life together!"

As her father said this Belle came to the realization; Derek was the father of the Prince Thomas.

"Thank you, Maurice," The King said. "I am pleased that you could come tonight."

Maurice nodded and then remembered that his daughter was still standing next to him. "Derek this is my daughter Belle. . . Belle this is King Derek."

Belle curtsied as she had been taught, "Your Majesty."

Derek smiled, "Welcome, Belle."

The young woman nodded to him and then seeing that her father was about to say something else decided now was the time to break away. "Papa, I'm going to go dance."

Maurice looked at her and then away again. Belle knew this meant that he had acknowledged her comment, but wasn't going to give her an answer. The young girl knew her father wasn't very pleased with the way she carried herself, so she had stopped trying to change his mind. Afterall she couldn't change who she was. She wouldn't change, not for her father or anyone else.

Belle walked to the center of the room where people in ball gowns and dress tunics danced. It was a swirl of color and magnificent material. It was almost overwhelming to her. She chuckled to herself. Almost.

Belle entered the dance without a partner and spun freely, not caring about the looks she received or the whispers she stirred. She was here to have fun and that was what she was doing.

Time passed by in a flurry and soon it was almost midnight. But Belle continued to dance, even though she was growing tired. She couldn't stop. The music was too addicting. Then as she thought she would collapse from fatigue, the musicians stopped playing to take a small break.

Belle stood against the far wall, breathing hard and feeling more fulfilled than she had in a long time. As her pulse slowed down the young woman once more began to pay attention to her surroundings.

The Bride and Groom had come down the main flight of stairs and were now greeting their guests. After several minutes of this, Ella and Thomas came to the dance floor and the music started up again. Belle watched as Ella and King Derek danced together, and then they switched partners and Charming took the King's place.

Then to Belle's surprise, the beautiful Snow White cut in on her husband and the two women began to dance together, smiling and giggling together like little girls. They seemed to be good friends, Belle thought wistfully. She herself had never had any real friends, so she was always happy for others who did.

As Belle continued to watch the bride twirl and sway, the elegant Snow White danced onward leaving Ella alone. As soon as she did so the new Princess was approached by someone else.

Belle's eyes widened as she took in the new man's appearance.

There was one thing she was certain of: he wasn't human. At least he didn't look human.

His skin was a grayish-gold color and his eyes were otherworldly and animalistic. Not to mention the way he carried himself. The man screamed power. A golden colored tunic and dress coat covered his skinny body in a very flattering way and made Belle blush.

All in all it was a breathtaking ensemble.

Belle watched his interactions carefully, something deep within her forcing her to move forward. The young woman didn't notice Ella's horrified expression, or the fact that no one else in the room saw him. No. All she was aware of was _him. _

Belle pursued the strange man as he walked out of the Ball Room and made his way into the Royal Gardens. As she rounded a corner she realized that the strange man had stopped in his tracks, though his back was still to her.

"It's impolite to follow someone without introducing yourself, dearie." The creature said in a low voice.

Belle blushed at his words but didn't apologize. "You left before I could talk to you."

The man turned around and studied the young woman before him with a calculating eye. "What do you want?"

Belle felt silly as she said the first thing to come to her mind. "Dance with me."

The creature cocked its head to the side, an eyebrow raised, "Pardon?"

"Dance. With. Me." Belle said enunciating every word so there was no way he could possibly misunderstand her again.

The creature seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment before a giggle escaped his grayish lips. "What's in it for you dearie?"

Belle shrugged, "I haven't had a partner all night."

The imp drew closer, until they were only a couple of inches apart. Belle felt a sudden heat rise in her stomach and fought the desire to lean up on and plant a kiss on that strange mouth.

"Do you know who I am?" The creature asked in disbelief.

Belle shook her head. "No, but I could care less at the moment."

The imp cringed as she put her hand on his shoulder and took his hand in her own.

"You have no idea what you're getting into dearie." The creature said quietly.

Belle smiled but said nothing as she began to sway back and forth to the music that flowed into the otherwise quiet gardens. It was music only the girl could hear, but it didn't matter. It was her song.

After a moment the Imp slowly placed his hand on the girl's waist and began to lead her steps. The two waltzed around the cobbled garden, staring into each other's eyes. It was a magical moment.

Belle had never felt so drawn in by someone in her entire life, and felt complete as the strange creature guided her. She would never be able to explain her actions, but for some reason she didn't feel the need to.

After what seemed like a life time and no time at all, the imp stopped his movements, but didn't let go of her.

"What's your name?"

"Belle," she answered.

He repeated her name with a sort of reverence, before he giggled with glee and pulled away from her. "Thanks for the dance, dearie!" His hands waved in the air in a flamboyant manner before he disappeared into thin air.

Belle instantly felt a strange sense of loss as the strange man disappeared, but she couldn't stay sad. Not after everything that had just happened.

As the young woman walked back into the Ball Room, she knew without a doubt, that if the imp had asked her, she would have danced with him all night.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I just rewatched My Fair Lady and had this wonderful idea hit me! So here it is! I hope you guys liked it! Any comments, ideas, or feedback on the story are welcome. Please review if you read! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	2. Epilogue

**I Could Have Danced All Night**

**Epilogue: Before I go. . .**

* * *

Belle had never felt so much pain in her life as she lay on her cot in the dungeon. It wasn't a physical pain she felt. Oh no, that would have been too easy.

Her pain came from a broken heart.

Rumpelstiltskin hadn't believed her when she had told him of her everlasting love. The look in the Dark One's eyes had been absolutely horrifying, but Belle hadn't been afraid of him. She could never fear him, not when she felt the way that she did.

"_**Why won't he believe me?" **_Belle wondered as she cried silent tears into her thin blanket. _**"Why did he think it was a trick? Why doesn't he love me as much as I love him?" **_

Belle didn't know how long she had been crying, or how long she had even been in the dungeon, but finally the fatigue caught up with her.

The beautiful girl fell asleep within several more minutes, with her favorite memory replaying in her dreams like it almost every night.

* * *

_Belle felt silly as she said the first thing to come to her mind. "Dance with me."_

_The creature cocked its head to the side, an eyebrow raised, "Pardon?"_

_"Dance. With. Me." Belle said enunciating every word so there was no way he could possibly misunderstand her again._

_The creature seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment before a giggle escaped his grayish lips. "What's in it for you dearie?"_

_Belle shrugged, "I haven't had a partner all night."_

_She couldn't help but smile as moment the Imp slowly placed his hand on her waist and began to lead her steps with subtle commands. The two waltzed around the cobbled palace garden, staring into each other's eyes. It was a magical moment that both would always treasure. And if the truth were known, it was that one moment that they truly fell in love. _

_There was no music to sway back and forth to, but it didn't matter. They danced to the beating of their hearts and the melody only they could hear. Belle had never been happier in her life, and by the butterflies in her stomach, she would never would._

* * *

Belle awoke with a heavy heart.

Though she hadn't known who the imp was at the time, when she had shared that special dance with him, she had loved him. Since the first moment she had seen him walking through the crowded ball room at Cinderella's Wedding, she had loved him.

Belle was about to try to go back to sleep, when she heard footsteps outside the door. She held her breath as she watched the door swing open.

Rumpelstiltskin entered the room and he looked like hell. His usually bright, eager eyes were now red rimmed and dark circles underlined them in a horrifying manner. But his face gave away no emotion as he stood before her, purposefully not meeting her gaze.

"So," the girl asked aloud after several uncomfortable seconds. "What are you going to do to me?"

He answered with one word. One simple word that made Belle's heart sink so low she thought she would pass out from the ache.

"Go."

"Go?"

"I don't want you anymore, dearie."

Belle felt as if a knife had been jammed into her chest. She had never felt so desolate. Why couldn't he just admit that he loved her? Why couldn't he see that she loved him in return?

"Do you really want me to go, Rumpelstiltskin?"

The imp seemed taken aback by the question, but almost instantly his collected mask returned. "I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it."

Belle stood up from her cot and walked over so that she was standing directly in front of him. She studied him for several agonizing seconds before she was satisfied.

"Before I go . . ." Belle fought to keep her voice calm as she submitted to her defeat. "Before I go, would you do me a favor?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, but didn't agree. Belle used all the courage she had as she uttered her request.

Slowly the girl dipped into a curtsy as she had been taught, though her eyes never left his. "May I have this dance?"

Rumpelstiltskin drew in a harsh breath, his eyes saying more than he ever could. He didn't move from where he stood.

Belle stood up from her curtsy and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his middle, bringing him into a hug. She swayed slowly to a non-existent song, tears sliding down her pink cheeks.

At first he was still, his hands clenched at his sides as if he wanted to strike something. But then he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug fiercely tears running down his grayish cheeks. "Belle. . ."

The girl looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears too, "Hmm?"

"Please. . ." he choked on the word, looking away from her.

Belle reached up and lifted his chin up so that he was looking at her again. "What is it?"

"Please . . . tell me . . . that you truly love me. . . Please. . ."

"I will always love you, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle whispered as she buried her face in his leather clad chest.

The two continued to embrace, holding onto one another as if the other one would disappear. Then Rumpelstiltskin whispered the words that Belle had waited her whole life to hear.

"I love you, Belle."

Gently, ever so gently, Rumpelstiltskin laced one of his hands in her long chestnut hair and angled her head so that their noses were only several inches apart. Belle looked into his eyes and knew that he truly did love her. In that moment the two made a silent promise to one-another. They would forever love each other, no matter what happened they would always love each other.

With this unspoken promise in the air, Rumpelstiltskin ever so slowly lowered his lips to hers. Just as he was about to plant his lips on hers, Belle closed the distance and her lips met his cheek in a chaste kiss. She nuzzled him tenderly and whispered, "I won't kiss you again until you want me to Rumpelstiltskin. I don't. . . I don't want to hurt you."

Rumpelstiltskin nuzzled her back and whispered, "It'll be a long wait, dearie. Are you sure you want this?"

"I don't mind waiting, as long as we're together."

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her forehead as they continued to rock to their own melody. "I'll never let you leave my side again, Belle. Never. . ."

With this vow, the two continued to dance, knowing that they would never stop.

* * *

Mr. Gold cried as he held his beloved close to him, his years of sorrow seeming to melt away into nothing in a heartbeat. Belle was with him, and she remembered.

"Belle," he whispered lovingly as they hugged, "My Belle."

"Rumpelstiltskin . . ." Belle murmured from where she currently was resting on his chest.

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

Mr. Gold's heart broke at those simple words and he did something he had wanted to do for what seemed like an eternity.

Cupping her heart shaped face in his calloused hands; the man brought his lips crashing down on hers. The world seemed to disappear as they held onto each other, sharing the kiss both of them had craved since that fateful day in the dungeon. Oh how perfect it was!

As Gold pulled away from the kiss he smiled jovially and asked in his Scottish lilt, "May I have this dance, my love?"

Belle giggled as she dipped into a curtsy, her eyes sparkling with pure adoration. "Rumpelstiltskin, you may have _every_ dance."

* * *

**_Author's_**_** Note: **_

_**Decided to add an Epilogue to this because I just can't stand how cute Rumbelle is! (fangirl squeals!) I hope you enjoyed this story, cause I most certainly enjoyed writing! Luff you guys! Who's excited for the OUAT Season 2 premiere!? OHMYGOSH! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran **_


End file.
